¿Dónde esta Hiccup?
by Draco Trainer
Summary: Una broma que no salio según el plan... (AU modern)
1. Chapter 1

**¡hola!**

 **los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen (duele escribir eso)**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿DONDE ESTA HICCUP?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(PATAN)**

 **.**

Sentado en una silla en casa de sus abuelos, Scott; a quien todo el mundo desde pequeño llama "Patán", apodo que ha ganado a pulso a lo largo de los años; se encontraba particularmente nervioso.

Cada cinco o seis segundos se rascaba el cuello o la nuca, y no podía evitar mover la pierna derecha.

Miraba a su tío y su padre que seguían discutiendo con dos oficiales, sus abuelos preparaban té en la cocina y su madre estaba junto a su tía que no soltaba el teléfono.

Y por primera vez a lo largo de su vida sintió aquello a lo que llaman "culpa".

¡Por todos los dioses! El solo quería jugarle una broma al inútil de su primo, no tenía forma de imaginar que las cosas terminarían así.

Había ido a una fiesta la noche anterior, y de alguna manera el perdedor de Hiccup (su primo) también estaba ahí.

El cómo se le ocurrió la bromita ni siquiera podía recordarlo, pero al final de la noche, él y otro chico que estaba demasiado borracho como para recordar su participación; habían tomado desprevenido a Hiccup, lo ataron de pies y manos, le vendaron los ojos y le taparon la boca.

El asunto era bastante sencillo, le hacían creer que lo habían secuestrado, lo metían en el maletero de su auto, se asustaría, y al final se sentiría idiota al darse cuenta que todo había sido una broma.

Incluso había planeado grabarlo.

Pero las cosas no resultaron muy bien, todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué?

La fiesta había sido en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, el había llevado su auto. ¿Cómo llego su primo ahí? Lo ignoraba.

Tuvo que regresar a la fiesta a despedirse de una chica con la que había hablado horas antes y le dijo al muy idiota de su "cómplice" que metiera a Hiccup en el maletero de su auto, que las llaves estaban adentro, y que le avisara cuando lo tuviera hecho.

Una hora después de eso, ya estaban llegando a su destino, pararon el auto y saco su celular para capturar el momento.

Al abrir el maletero…

Nada.

Hiccup no estaba ahí.

El, muy sutilmente tomo del cuello de la camisa al otro chico, y le exigió una explicación. A lo que este simplemente contesto.

"Tal vez está en el otro auto"

¿Qué había pasado?

El hijo de %&7$ que le ayudo, metió a Hiccup en OTRO auto de alguna forma.

Lo peor del asunto es que estaba tan borracho que no pudo decirle ni siquiera de qué color era ese auto.

Trato de mantener la calma, tal vez el dueño del otro auto descubrió a su primo en el maletero, lo soltó, y este talvez ya se encontraba durmiendo en casa.

Pero al día siguiente, sus tíos llamaron a sus padres y después estos le preguntaron a él si sabía algo de su primo, que nunca llego de la fiesta.

Obviamente no dijo nada, no tenía caso decir que fue por su culpa, no sabía dónde estaba ni quien se lo llevo.

Pero el maldito aun no aparecía, llamaron a su teléfono y no contestaba, llamaron a cualquiera que pudiera saber algo de él y nada, incluso llamaron a la policía, pues aún es menor de edad y al parecer la última vez que llamo fue para avisar que ya volvía a casa, encontraron su teléfono tirado cerca de la casa donde se organizó la fiesta, tal vez se le cayó cuando lo sorprendieron.

Dado que Hiccup jamás desaparecería sin avisar y que su tío es el presidente de una compañía automotriz, todos llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez fue un secuestro y que pronto llamarían a la familia para pedirles dinero.

Que cómico.

¡Y que irónico! Quería asustar a su primo haciéndole creer que había sido secuestrado, y quien se remueve en la angustia ahora es el.

Y por si fuera poco, el maldito gato que Hiccup tiene de mascota, Toothless, no le quita la mirada de encima.

Como si supiera que él es el culpable de que su amo no aparezca.

.

 **(Hipo)**

 **.**

¿Acaso los dioses lo odiaban?

Si, ese debía ser el problema.

Tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, tal vez se debía a los amarres y por estar en la misma posición durante quien sabe cuántas horas.

Definitivamente, si había una fuerza sobrenatural o un ser supremo, no le caía bien.

Él y sus padres habían viajado a la ciudad de Oslo donde residen sus abuelos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la abuela, terminaron quedándose tres días; sus tíos y Patán, su primo, también habían ido, pero ellos decidieron quedarse en un hotel.

Había salido la tarde del día anterior al centro comercial para no aburrirse, pues era el único chico en casa, Patán no contaba como una opción para pasar un rato agradable, él tenía como hobby hacerle la vida miserable desde el preescolar.

En el centro comercial conoció a una chica muy agradable, llamada Heather, quien lo invito a una fiesta que daría en su casa esa noche.

El nunca había tenido tanta suerte con las chicas hasta hace poco más de un año, cuando la bendita naturaleza decidió ser un poco más justa con él, y había dejado de ser un enano debilucho cara de bebe.

En fin, dudo entre si debía ir o no, pero ¡dioses! Una chica que apenas lo conocía lo invito a una fiesta y ella era linda.

Así que fue a la fiesta.

Grave error.

Al principio todo estaba muy bien, le agradaba Heather, pero el hermano mayor de esta, estaba un poco… ¿desquiciado?

Estaba ebrio y no dejaba de decirle "hermanito" lo trataba como si le hubiese dicho que se casaría con su hermana y seria parte de la familia, y cinco minutos después lo amenazaba con sacarle los ojos.

Incómodo.

Y para hacer su noche "más placentera" se dio cuenta que su "adorado" primo también estaba ahí.

No estaba de humor para soportar sus comentarios mal intencionado y sus bromas de mal gusto, así que decidió marcharse de la fiesta, se disculpó con Heather y salió lejos del ruido para llamar un taxi.

Poco después recibió una llamada de su padre para darle un sermón por ir a quien sabe dónde sin su permiso, que no estaban en Berk y bla bla bla…

¡Por los dioses! le había avisado a su madre, además ya no era un niño pequeño, tenía 17 años; a Patán nadie le exigía explicaciones y el solo era tres meses mayor.

Le aviso que en menos de una hora volvería, le colgó y entonces vio negro.

Alguien lo tomo por la espalda sosteniendo sus manos y cubrieron sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se encontraba atado de pies y manos, no podía ver nada y no podía gritar pues taparon su boca.

Trato de no ser tan paranoico, uno de ellos olía a alcohol y se tambaleaba mucho cuando caminaba, además de que los escuchaba reírse.

Su primo aparece en la fiesta y sucede eso, no podía ser coincidencia.

Acaso creía que él era tan estúpido.

Después solo sintió que lo dejaban caer en algo duro y el sonido de algo cerrarse.

Dedujo que lo metieron en el maletero.

¿No sabían que eso podía ser peligroso?

Si no había la suficiente ventilación podía morir sofocado.

Poco después escucho cuando encendieron el auto y se lo llevaron.

Entonces empezó la paranoia.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí? No tenía idea, pero estaba seguro que ya había amanecido.

Ni siquiera Patán podía ser tan idiota o cruel.

¿Se habían olvidado de él?

¿Dónde demonios estaba y con quién?

Se había dormido y cuando despertó el auto estaba quieto, pero poco después volvió a sentir movimiento, y el calor ¡uf!

Durante la noche fue soportable pero ahora, sentía que moriría derretido.

Poco a poco cayó en la inconsciencia.

.

 **(Astrid)**

.

¡La odiaba! ¡En verdad la odiaba! Y también a su padre por estar siempre de su lado.

Simplemente ya no soportaba estar en la misma casa que esa mujer, así que volvería con su madre.

Sus padres se habían divorciado hace casi tres años, ella termino viviendo con su padre pues el convenció a su madre de que sería lo mejor para ella, pues por su trabajo ella casi nunca estaba en casa.

Al principio aunque le dolió un poco alejarse de sus viejos amigos, estaba bien.

Hasta que su padre volvió a casarse un año después. No tenía problema con que él quisiera volver a rehacer su vida con alguien más, si no fuera porque la mujer que escogió es una maldita víbora, dos caras, mosca muerta que disfruta fastidiarla y después hacerse la víctima.

Ya no lo soportaba, tuvo una fuerte discusión con su padre y termino diciéndole que regresaba con su madre, él ni se opuso. Así que empaco sus cosas y subió a su auto.

Antes de irse fue a ver a Heather, ella fue su primera amiga cuando llego a ese lugar.

Ella sería la única a la que extrañaría.

En su casa había una fiesta, la había invitado pero con tantos problemas no tenía humor para eso.

Se despidieron, se abrazaron y prometieron seguir en contacto, después ella volvió a su auto.

Juraría que había dejado las llaves puestas, pero las encontró en el asiento de copiloto.

No le dio mucha importancia y se fue.

Berk quedaba lejos en auto, pero no tenía dinero para el boleto de avión, y tal vez conducir le ayudaría a calmarse.

No iba a conducir toda la noche por lo que se quedó en un hotel de paso y continuaría en la mañana.

Llevaba varias horas conduciendo hasta que recordó que tenía que llamar a su madre para avisarle que volvía con ella.

Tal vez su padre ya lo había hecho, pero lo mejor era llamarla de todos modos para no preocuparla.

Tuvo que detener el auto porque su teléfono lo había dejado dentro de la maleta.

Así que bajo para abrir el maletero.

Sus ojos azules quedaron muy abiertos

Y vaya sorpresita que encontró.

En serio.

¡Vaya sorpresa!

Una persona, más bien un chico, atado, amordazado, vendado y posiblemente muerto.

Su primera reacción fue gritar, realmente no se lo esperaba, después de recuperar la calma y preguntarse quién le había hecho esto, desde cuando estaba ahí y quién demonios era.

Al verlo con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta que aun respiraba pero estaba más que segura que se encontraba inconsciente, estaba bañado en sudor.

¿Necesitaría atención medica?

El próximo pueblo está a media hora.

Trato de despertarlo, y gracias al cielo funciono, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era aire fresco.

Le ayudo a incorporarse, el aún se veía bastante desorientado, le quito la tela de la boca.

"hey ¿estás bien?" le pregunto.

"¿q-quién eres? ¿donde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" dijo algo alterado.

"oye tranquilo, solo soy yo, voy a quitarte la venda y a desatarte ¿de acuerdo?"

El asintió.

Al retirar la venda de su cara se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

1-él era lindo.

2-¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía?

Al estar por fin liberado, empezó a estirarse, estar ahí dentro durante tanto tiempo debió ser realmente incómodo.

Después él se le quedo mirando.

"mira, no quiero sonar entrometido, pero… ¿puedo saber a dónde me llevabas?"

Le pregunto, la voz le sonó algo familiar.

"yo a ningún lado ¿Qué hacías TU en mi auto?" pregunto ella.

"no tengo idea Astrid"

Ella iba a decir algo más hasta que algo llamo su atención.

"espera, ¡lo sabía! Nos conocemos ¿cierto?"

Ella ya tenía ese presentimiento, pero no podía recordar quien era.

"estudiábamos juntos en Berk antes de que te mudaras, han pasado… ¿tres años?

Lo estudio minuciosamente.

"¿Hiccup?" dijo por fin; no, no podía ser el mismo chico.

"¿si…?" oh dioses, era el mismo chico.

Astrid parpadeo confundida, ¡¿Hiccup?! ¡¿Hiccup?! ¿En qué momento había… cambiado tanto?

Lo miro con más detenimiento, el cabello castaño rojizo le había crecido un poco, era casi una cabeza más alto que ella, aún era delgado pero con un cuerpo más tonificado, las pecas casi habían desaparecido de su rostro que se veía más maduro, y sus ojos verdes, era lo único que se mantenía igual, pero su manera de mirar era mas... diferente.

¡¿De verdad era Hiccup?! ¡Dioses! Se va solo tres años y el enano de la escuela se vuelve tan… ¿sexy?

¡¿y qué demonios hacia atado en su auto?!

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"mmm… no lo sé"

"..."

"..."

"esto es raro"

"Sí que lo es" estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho.

"¡¿y cuando te volviste tan guapo?!" iba a preguntar eso, pero se contuvo.

"ah ¿puedo saber en dónde estamos? Porque según parece ya no estamos en Oslo"

"pues en estos momentos, estamos en medio de la nada, el próximo pueblo queda a media hora, no recuerdo su nombre... pero solo faltan tres horas para llegar a Berk"

"¡¿a Berk?! Oh dioses, estoy muerto, se suponía que volveríamos a Berk en dos días"

"¿vas a regresar?"

"no, no tiene caso, ya paso un día, si regreso ahora ¿cuánto tiempo me quedaría? ¿Cinco horas?"

"bueno, si quieres puedo llevarte a Berk"

"oh, claro que lo harás my lady, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi después de secuestrarme" dijo el con una sonrisa.

"yo no fui la que… agh! Aun eres un idiota" dijo mientras golpeaba su hombro.

"y tu más fuerte" dio el chico mientras se masajeaba el hombro con una mueca de dolor.

La chica rubia se rió de él.

Ok, era un reencuentro muy extraño y aún seguía enojada por los problemas con su padre pero debía admitir que de algún modo era divertido.

"mira no quiero molestarte, ni nada, pero ¿puedo llamar a mi familia? Digo, antes de que mi cara empiece a salir en todos los noticieros y en cartones de leche" pregunto después de un rato.

"oh… si" dijo para después entregarle el celular.

"sabes, mejor después, cuando encuentre las palabras correctas para explicar algo que ni yo entiendo, y no termine castigado cuando no ha sido mi culpa"

Los dos subieron al auto y Astrid llamo a su madre.

"nunca estas donde debes estar Haddock" comento la chica después de un rato.

El solo se encogió de hombros.

"eres… diferente, casi no te reconocí"

"seee… me lo dicen seguido"

"te ves… bien, bueno, antes también eras lindo pero ahora eres…" mejor se callo antes de decir algo mas vergonzoso.

El sonrió.

"¿lo suficiente como para no arrepentirte de darme tu primer beso'"

Oh ¿Por qué tenía que sacar ese tema? ¿Por qué?

Si, ella lo beso cuando eran más jóvenes, Patán solía fastidiarla pidiéndole que fuese su novia, ella en una ocasión dijo que prefería besar a Hiccup antes que salir con él, Patán dijo, 'no es cierto' y pues… ella lo hizo.

Se sintió mal ese día, de alguna manera sentía que lo había usado.

Pero al parecer él no le guardaba rencor.

"oye, ¿Quién dice que tú fuiste mi primer beso?" no iba admitir eso.

"auch"

"además no sabías besar"

"doble auch"

Astrid se rió de él.

"gracias Hofferson, tu si sabes cómo levantar la autoestima de un hombre"

"y nunca abandonas el sarcasmo" dijo la rubia mientras le daba otro golpe en el hombro.

"lo mismo digo de ti y la violencia, puedo demandarte por secuestro y abuso físico ¿sabías?"

Y ella le dio otro golpe.

"auch!"

"puedes verte diferente pero al parecer no has cambiado en nada"

"bueno, ahora soy mejor besando" Dijo con una sonrisa, Astrid se le quedo viendo también le sonrió, y después le dio otro golpe.

"¡¿quieres que se me caiga el brazo mujer?!"

Ella solo sonrió.

De alguna forma el muchacho que nunca estaba donde debería, llego al lugar y momento adecuado.

.

 **(PATÁN)**

.

Se iría del país, sí. Esa era la mejor solución, huiría lejos, muy lejos antes de que alguien se enterara de que todo fue por su culpa.

tal vez a Hiccup se lo llevaron secuestradores de verdad, o un asesino...

Y ese gato, ese maldito gato, mirándolo como si viera a través de su alma…

Si, se iría del país.

.

* * *

 **que se vaya a Brasil :v**

 **.**

 **se suponía que iba ser solo un one-shot y la historia terminaría aquí, pero naaaa... Tal vez sea algo de cuatro o cinco capitulos (aun no lo se)**

 ** _esto, es solo el principio_ (si, frase super cliche)**

 **OK no.**

 **Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...**

 **Codry 16, le yo, Mariano, alejg: muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow y Fanatica loca: alegrense chicas, que ustedes fueron quienes sembraron en mi la idea de continuar la historia.**

 **Espero les guste el segundo capitulo.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen :'(**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiccup**

.

"... Y después de arrancarles las pestañas untaré miel en todo su cuerpo y lo abandonaré en un hormiguero para que las lindas hormiguitas lo devoren lentamente, y lo que quede de él será tomado por lo cuervos que se llevaran sus ojos y… y… ¡ahrg!" La cara de Astrid estaba roja por la ira, Hiccup caminaba a una distancia prudente junto a ella, no quería ser el objetivo de toda esa ira ciega que irradiaba la chica.

Hiccup ya no estaba seguro si seguía hablando de su padre, su madrastra, los tipos de hace rato o de su primo.

De quien estuviera hablando, le guardaba muuuucho rencor.

Miro la botella de agua y esta ya tenía menos de la mitad, lo que era preocupante considerando que faltaban dos horas para llegar al próximo pueblo,

si fueran en auto serían solo unos minutos.

Pero claro, ellos ya no tenían auto.

Hiccup suspiro, debía considerar ir al médico, tantos altibajos en su vida no eran buenos para la salud.

O tal vez ver un brujo chamán, empezaba a creer que estaba maldito.

Miro como Astrid se detenía y se dejaba caer de rodillas en la tierra. Tomó una piedra en sus manos y la lanzó lejos, luego otra, y otra… mientras maldecía todo lo que podía.

Hiccup se sentó en una roca, y limpió el sudor de su frente, comprendía muy bien la rabia de Astrid, pero no podía perder la cabeza.

" _Recapitulemos lo que pasó"_ pensó el castaño para sí mismo.

" _Fiesta, falso secuestro, casi morir sofocado, terminar viajando con una linda ex compañera, ser perseguidos por criminales peligrosos, chocar el auto, y terminar en medio de la nada..."_

Definitivamente tenía que buscar un chamán.

"Astrid, levántate, aún quedan dos horas de camino, si tenemos suerte encontraremos la autopista y un auto que nos lleve" decía el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca en una pose cansada.

"¿y como sabemos que no hemos estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo? ¿y si ahora estamos más lejos que antes? ¡mierda!" Astrid tiro otra piedra.

"No lo creo… vamos" el chico le ayudo a levantarse y siguieron caminando.

.

 **Astrid**

 **.**

Lanzó un largo suspiro mientras caminaba, le dolían las rodillas, tenía sed, calor y estaba jodidamente molesta.

Horas antes de terminar en medio de la nada, ella se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía del castaño mientras conducía. hablaban de viejos recuerdos, conversaban de que había sido de sus vidas en tres años sin verse, y hacían bromas sobre la hilarante situación en la que se encontraron.

Hasta ahí, todo perfecto.

El camino estaba completamente despejado, prácticamente eran el único auto en kilómetros, hasta que vieron una camioneta negra parada en plena autopista, Astrid se detuvo para preguntar si todo estaba bien, no podían dejar a alguien en medio de la nada cuando tal vez necesitaba ayuda.

Los de la camioneta eran tres hombres de aspecto intimidante, y solo dijeron que continuarán con su camino, que no necesitaban nada.

Astrid vio cómo Hiccup abría los ojos con sorpresa.

Y le susurra de forma desesperada " _arranca."_

Su ojos buscaron lo que Hiccup había visto, y sin pensarlo dos veces arranco.

Los tipos no solo estaban armados, había un muerto al otro lado del auto.

" _oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios"_ pensaba.

"¿me están jodiendo?" murmuró el castaño mirando hacia atrás "¡Astrid mas rápido, nos están siguiendo!"

"¡Demonios!" gritó enojada, miró uno de los espejos retrovisores, el cual desapareció después de mostrarle la imagen de una camioneta negra y un tipo apuntándole con un arma.

Les estaban disparando.

"¡más rápido Astrid, quieren matarnos!"

"¡Hiccup callate!"

La camioneta se iba acercando cada vez más, pero al menos tenían varios metros de ventaja, hasta que una de las llantas traseras fue alcanzada por una bala, eso hizo que perdiera el control y salieran del camino.

"¡esta porquería no enciende!" grito Astrid.

"¡mierda, se están acercando!" Hiccup se sacó el cinturón de seguridad "¡olvida el auto, vámonos de aquí!"

Astrid maldijo, tomó su bolso y salió del auto.

Los dos se adentraron en la maleza tratando de perder a sus perseguidores.

Después de correr varios minutos, estuvieron seguros de estar a salvo.

...y también perdidos.

Gracias al GPS de su celular pudieron saber mas o menos donde estaban, pero el tonto aparato se apagó a los cinco minutos.

Y ahora estaban perdidos y con la posibilidad de tener a tres criminales detrás de ellos para matarlos.

Genial ¿no?

.

.

"Mi auto" se quejo.

Su pobre auto, y todas sus cosas se habían ido.

al menos tenía su bolso, que solo traía su billetera con casi nada de dinero, toallitas húmedas, crema para manos, lápiz labial, peine y sombra para ojos.

Perfecto, puede morir en medio de la nada, pero al menos estará presentable y con manos oliendo a pepino limon.

"¿quieres jugar un juego?" pregunto el castaño.

"¿enserio Hiccup? Estamos en una situación crítica y tu quieres jugar?" pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Vamos Astrid, solo quiero distraerme, además morir de aburrimiento también es posible" dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

Astrid suspiró "bien, ¿que juego?"

"¿que prefieres? Yo te digo dos opciones horribles y tu escoges una"

"Lo se, conozco ese juego" Astrid pateo una piedrita "bien, pregunta"

Hiccup pensó unos segundos y después sonrió.

"¿que prefieres, vivir un año con tu madrastra o, que te encierren con un león?"

"Mmm… El león, ya tengo demasiado de esa mujer"

Hiccup se río "bien, tu turno"

"¿que prefieres, comerte a tu mascota o… Perder un pie?"

"Definitivamente perder el pie"

Astrid lo miro con duda "¿seguro? Hay lugares donde se comen gatos y perros, puede que hasta te guste"

Hiccup puso cara de asco "puedo vivir sin un pie"

"Ok, tu turno"

"¿que prefieres, ser calva o tener barba?"

"¿podría afeitarme la barba?"

Hiccup negó.

"Me quedo con la barba"

"¿en serio? Si eres calva al menos usarías peluca, una barba sería tan… No… sexy?"

Astrid sonrió "eso dices tu, pero estoy segura que me vería super sexy, y si es larga hasta podría trenzarla **"**

"Estoy seguro que más de uno caerá rendido por su encanto y su bella barba vikinga, my lady"

Los dos se rieron.

"Bien, es mi turno, ¿que prefieres, besar un sapo o, a otro hombre?"

Hiccup puso una mano en la barbilla "eso es difícil… Bueno, consideraría una rana, pero un sapo… Dioses no, has otra pregunta"

"Nop, esa"

"¿que tal, besar a una mujer barbada?"

Astrid negó.

Hiccup se rasco la cabeza y revolvió el cabello.

"Te odio"dijo "…besar a otro hombre"

"ja! Lo sabía! tu turno"

Hiccup rodó los ojos.

"Bien, ¿que prefieres, decirle a tu madrastra que la amas o besarme?" sonrió.

"Te bailaría desnuda si fuera el caso"

"¡¿Hofferson?!" dijo Hiccup en un tono de sorpresa extremadamente falso.

Astrid lo golpeó en el brazo.

"Y aquí vamos más con la violencia" decía el castaño mientras se masajeaba el brazo.

"Es divertido golpearte" Astrid se encogió de hombros.

"Sería más divertido besarme"

Bien, si algo le quedó claro a Astrid después de pasar más de seis horas con el castaño, es que el chico tímido que conocía había desaparecido, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Bueno, tal vez podía comprobarlo, ¿que podía perder en ese momento?

"Ok, besame"

Hiccup la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

"¿ehh?"

"Besame"

"¿es una trampa?"

"No"

"¿vas a golpearme?"

Astrid rodó los ojos "nooo"

"¿lo dices enserio?"

"Solo hazlo, no seas gallina"

"¡no lo soy!" dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas.

Ok, confirmado, solo aparentaba.

¿y bien?

"Ya voy, ya voy" Hiccup se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, acerco su rostro hasta estar a su altura, se fue acercando mas y mas a ella.

No quería admitir que la ponía nerviosa, ¡pero vaya que la ponía nerviosa!

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, entonces algo llamó su atención.

.

 **Hiccup**

 **.**

Hiccup beso aire, porque la chica rubia que estaba frente a él segundos antes ahora estaba corriendo.

"Debí saber que era una trampa" masculló el muchacho.

"¡Hiccup mira!"Astrid gritó emocionada señalando un punto en la distancia.

Hiccup entrecerró los ojos y vio lo que señalaba la chica.

La autopista.

Hiccup la alcanzó, llegaron casi jadeando a la orilla del camino, en ese momento un auto se detuvo.

Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron.

"¡estamos salvados!" festejo Astrid.

"Yo no diría eso jovencita" dijo una voz desde adentro de la camioneta.

Una camioneta negra.

" _¡Maldición!"_ pensó el castaño.

Estaban tan emocionados que bajaron la guardia.

"Suban" dijo un hombre apuntandoles con una pistola.

No les quedó de otra que obedecer.

"Saben? tiene mucha suerte de que los hayamos encontrados ¿no lo creen?" dijo el tipo.

"Oiga, no tiene que hacer esto" dijo el castaño.

"Descuida niño, no voy a matarlos, ese era mi plan original por ver lo que no les concierne, pero… Hubo un cambio. Encontramos esto en su auto" el hombre les mostró una billetera, la de Hiccup.

"¿Así que un Haddock? Tu familia es de mucho interés para mi, sabes"

Hiccup lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Astrid se mordía el labio para no maldecirlos, ella no era tan importante para ellos, nada les impedía matarla.

"¿diganme, ¿ustedes creen en el destino?" el hombre se rió "por cierto, soy Alvin"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hola! como pueden ver la aventura de este par apenas comienza.**

 **Están en un buen lío...**

 **XD**

 **¡hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Patán**

"Bien, mi auto estaba aquí" dijo Patán señalando el lugar.

"pero eso no importa, había solo seis autos anoche ¿cierto?" Heather asintió.

"entonces la _cosa_ que perdí, debe estar en uno de esos autos ¿ok?"

"¿y por _cosa_ te refieres a tu primo?" pregunto Heather levantando una ceja, patán se congelo.

"¿c-como lo sabes?"

"el padre de Hiccup vino primero esta mañana preguntando por su hijo, y ahora apareces tu diciendo que perdiste una cosa, y no me quieres decir que tipo de _cosa_ , y casualmente Hiccup anoche me dijo que tu eres su primo... Las piezas encajan, ahora, ¿debería llamar a la policía?"

Patán sudo frío.

Había regresado a la casa de Heather para ver si lograba averiguar algo, pues aun no se sabia nada del paradero de Hiccup y solo ver como lo buscan era bastante incomodo.

"oh vamos, yo no se donde esta, casualmente también lo estoy buscando daaa... Solo ayudame encontrar el auto que se lo llevo ¿si?"

Heather no se inmutó.

¿porfavooooorr? Suplico el chico.

Heather rodó los ojos.

"esta bien, llamare a todos los chicos que trajeron auto a la fiesta, uno de ellos debe saber algo" hablo la chica.

A Patán se le ilumino la cara, después de todo si Hiccup no aparece el estaría en serios problemas, y para su mala suerte no tenia dinero suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida en otro país.

"por cierto ¿y ese gato?" pregunto la chica señalando al animal detrás de Patán.

"es de Hiccup, lleva acosandome todo el día"

El maldito gato no se le despegaba, era como un recordatorio constante que lo hacia sentir culpable.

¡Lo había estado siguiendo hasta en el baño!

Toothless maullo, el tonto humano tenia que devolverle a su dueño.

Heather hizo una lista con el nombre de los seis chicos que habían traído auto a la fiesta, después llamo al primero.

"hola Roy... Esto sonara raro pero... ¿de casualidad no encontraste una persona en el maletero de tu auto?"

(N/A Pobre Roy, esa pregunta es algo perturbante, imaginen su cara cuando va a verificar si no hay nada... O_O)

 **Media hora después...**

¡Nada! ¿como era posible que Hiccup no estuviera con ninguno de ellos?

A Patán ya no le quedaban uñas que morder.

"uno de ellos miente, seguro le hizo algo y lo niega para no meterse en problemas" dijo el chico.

"oye, son mis amigos, y los conozco, si dicen que no lo tienen debe ser cierto, así que has el favor de no volver a... Oh, oh" Heather olvido lo que estaba diciendo, fue como si pensara algo malo.

"¿ _oh, oh_? ¿que quieres decir con _oh, oh_?" Patán temió lo peor.

Heather lo miro y se tapó la boca.

"había un séptimo auto" dijo la pelinegra"una amiga vino, pero no se quedó en la fiesta, si los otros no lo tienen, solo queda ella

"¡genial! ¿que esperas? ¡llamala!"

"ella vino para despedirse. ...Porque se iba de la ciudad

La sonrisa de Patán desapareció, en su lugar apareció una mueca de horror.

"¡llamala! ¡rápido, rápido, ahora!"

Heather marco rápidamente y espero respuesta.

Bajo el teléfono, miro al chico y negó con la cabeza.

"¡sigue intentando mujer! Que no me alcanza para el boleto de avión"

 **Hiccup**

Alvin, Alvin... el nombre se le hacia conocido ¿donde lo había escuchado?

"¿Qué es lo que quiere, porqué le interesa mi familia?" preguntó Hiccup, él y Astrid estaban en el asiento trasero del auto, a su lado estaba uno de los tipos apuntándoles en todo momento con un arma.

"Venganza, eso es todo lo que te diré mocoso" dijo el hombre.

" _¿venganza? ¿a que se refiere cok vengan... oh, no, ahora recuerdo..."_ pensó el castaño, su madre una vez le dijo que el antiguo socio de su padre lo había traicionado, el tipo había usado la compañía de su padre para lavar dinero de negocios ilícitos, todo a escondidas de Estoico, cuando este se entero, Alvin trato de convencerlo para que fuese su cómplice, a lo que Estoico se negó rotundamente y lo demando.

Alvin fue a prisión y nunca volvieron a saber de él.

Ahora el tipo quería vengarse de su padre a través de él.

Esta era la peor coincidencia que haya vivido en su vida.

" _Fantástico, estoy en serios problemas... Si salgo vivo de esto definitivamente buscare un chamán"_

Hiccup miro a Astrid, la cara de la chica era un poema, y no uno bonito, juraría que escuchaba sus dientes rechinar, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio al tipo de alado.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable de que ella estuviera involucrada en todo ese asunto.

Todo lo que había pasado con su padre, y ahora esto...

"casi veinte años en prisión y todo porque el buen Estoico no quería faltar a sus principios... ¡Patético!" hablo Alvin.

"mi padre es un buen hombre, no un criminal como usted" dijo Hiccup con el ceño fruncido.

"sigue hablando y te corto la lengua chico"

Por su bien y por el de Astrid trato de guardar silencio todo el camino.

"una sonrisa" uno de los hombres le dijo a Hiccup antes de tomarle una foto con su celular.

Hiccup fruncio el ceño.

"oh vamos, no quieres que tu padre te recuerde con esa cara, sonríe"

Hiccup no cambio su cara.

"como quieras" dijo el hombre y le tomo una foto.

Una hora mas tarde llegaron a una ciudad, que Hiccup reconoció, Berk no estaba muy lejos al parecer.

La camioneta se detuvo junto a una bodega abandonada.

Hipo no era estúpido, Alvin planeaba matarlos desde antes de saber que su padre era Estoico, la única razón por la que no lo había hecho es porque quería hacérselo saber a su padre de alguna forma sin verse involucrado.

Como sea la situación, si no pensaba en algo, él y Astrid estarían muertos.

Debía encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, o llamar a la policía.

¿pero que podía hacer?

"Ustedes dos, lleven a estos niños adentro y busquen algo para amarrarlos" hablo Alvin a sus hombres "y ustedes jovencitos, mas les vale portarse bien, yo haré una llamada

Los tipos los sacaron del auto y los llevaron adentro.

"busca una cuerda, yo los vigilo" dijo uno, y su compañero se alejo.

Se quedaron solos con uno de ellos.

Solo uno.

Estos tipos no eran tan listos después de todo.

Aun así estaba armado ¿que podía hacer sin que el o Astrid salgan lastimados.

Hablando de la chica, había estado demasiado callada por mucho tiempo.

" _¡piensa rápido, antes de que el otro sujeto aparezca!"_ pensó el castaño.

" _¡lo tengo!"_

 **Astrid**

 **.**

Astrid Hofferson estaba demasiado enojada como para sentir miedo, definitivamente no era su día.

Esos tipos iban a matarlos y ahora que solo estaban con uno de ellos veía una oportunidad de escapar, pero el hombre estaba armado y a ella no se le ocurría nada.

Golpearlo era su mejor plan, pero no parecía muy convincente con un arma apuntando su cara.

En ese momento Hiccup empezó a toser.

Y lo que empezó como algo leve, se convirtió en un ataque de tos.

Se apretaba el pecho y se encorvaba, no se veía nada bien.

"¡por dios Hiccup ¿estas bien?!"

"mi... cof cof medicina cof cof olvide tomarla cof cof" respondió el castaño.

¿medicina?

No sabia que Hiccup estuviera enfermo. cuando era más joven parecía bastante débil, pero no creía que fuera por enfermedad.

Tal vez todo esto le hizo daño.

"¡Haz que se calle!" dijo el hombre.

"¡¿no ve que esta mal?!" le grito Astrid mientras ayudaba a Hiccup a no caerse.

"Astrid..." hablo el chico mirándola a la cara.

Ella lo miro.

Entonces Hiccup le guiño el ojo.

" _¿por que... ¡oh por dios, maldito genio!"_ pensó la rubia.

Astrid, miro al tipo, este ya no le apuntaba, estaba mas ocupado tapándose los oídos.

No, no era muy listo.

"deja de toser chico, es molesto"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de que la chica lo pateara en la entrepierna y le diera un rodillazo en la cara.

Hasta Hiccup hizo una mueca de dolor.

Astrid había estado horas soñando con ese momento.

Hiccup tomo el arma del tipo inconsciente.

"creo que lo dejaste estéril" dijo el castaño.

"debería agradecer que fue gratis"

"vámonos antes de que..."

"¡ustedes! ¡¿a dónde creen que van?!" dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

"...ese tipo aparezca"Hiccup termino la oración.

Antes de que el hombre sacara su arma, Hiccup le disparo en la pierna.

"aarrggg! ¡maldito!" le grito el tipo.

Hiccup se quedo en su lugar.

"¿le dispare a una persona..? ¡oh Thor le dispare a una persona!"el castaño no lo estaba tomando muy bien.

"¡no lo mataste así que salgamos de aquí!" le grito Astrid jalandolo del brazo.

Alvin podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

"¿ya habías disparo un arma antes?" pregunto Astrid mientras corrían.

"si, en videojuegos" contesto el castaño.

"ok...?"

"debemos llamar a la policia" dijo Hiccup.

"¿pero donde conseguiremos un teléfono?

"mira aquí" Hiccup le mostró el teléfono con el que le tomaron la foto "se lo quite junto con el arma"

"Haddock, eres un genio"

"gracias mi lady"

Llegaron a una gasolinera, solo había una motocicleta estacionada y como tres personas dentro de una tienda.

Astrid estaba marcando a la policía cuando escucho un disparo.

Hiccup cayo al suelo.

"¡No, Hiccup!"

"mi pierna... ¡mierda, duele! Esto es karma" se quejo el castaño.

¡llamen a la policía y una ambulancia! Grito alguien.

Astrid vio la camioneta negra acercarse.

Si genial, la policía vendrá cuando ya estén muertos.

Y como si fuese un milagro de Dios (naaa... De la autora que no quiere a sus protagonistas muertos. Aquí yo soy Dios :v) la camioneta de Alvin se vio forzada a frenar en el cruce de caminos pues un camión se le atravesó.

Astrid tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad, ayudo a Hiccup a ponerse de pie, el cojeando la siguió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se subieron a la motocicleta que gracias a Thor (gracias a mi Bitch!) tenia las llaves puestas.

"¿sabes conducir esta cosa?" pregunto Hiccup mientras hacia muecas por el dolor en la pierna.

"no, pero como decía el entrenador Gobber, _confiemos en el aprendizaje sobre la marcha"_ dijo la chica mientras se colocaba el casco.

"Astrid no creo que..."

Otro disparo, demasiado cerca.

Astrid volteo a verlo.

"¿decias?"

"...no creo que tardes tanto aprendiendo, por favor vámonos"

Astrid ensendio el motor.

"¡Esperen, es mi motocicleta!" un chico salio de la tienda, pero regreso al escuchar los disparos.

"¡lo sentimos!" grito Hiccup mientras se marchaban.

 **Patán**

 **.**

"Tengo que decirles algo" fueron las palabras de Patan al llegara la casa de sus abuelos, su tío tenia una cara muy sería y su tia están pálida como un cadáver.

Heather lo acompaño a confesar todo, ella llevaba a Toothless en sus brazos.

La chica se estaba arrepintiendo, ahí había demasiada tensión.

"ahora no chico, ya tenemos noticias de Hiccup" dijo Estoico.

"¡¿que, donde esta?!"

"aun no sabemos eso, solo que Alvin lo tiene" dijo Estoico, mas para si mismo que respondiendo a la pregunta de Patán.

¿quien demonios era Alvin?

"¡Ese hombre va a matar a mi hijo!" lloro la madre de Hiccup.

Patán no entendía nada.

"esperen, esperen ¿quien es Alvin y como saben que tiene a Hiccup?"

"es un hombre muy peligroso, y nos envió una fotografía hace una hora"

Patán y Heather se miraron.

"¿ibas a decirnos algo hijo?"pregunto su padre.

"yo... Me voy casa"dijo Heather soltando al gato y yéndose rápidamente.

" _Traidora"_ pensó Patán.

"no es nada, y-ya no importa" le contesto a su padre.

Ni loco confesaba ahora, su tío lo colgaría de las orejas.

Además Hiccup no estaba con la amiga de Heather, así que ya no era su problema.

"¡auch!" se quejo al sentir como Toothless arañaba su pierna.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Estoico contesto, no dijo nada, solo escucho y después colgó.

"¿¡quien era?!"pregunto su esposa.

"el jefe de policía de Berk, ya saben donde esta Hiccup... algo así, también me dijo que encendiera la televisión en el canal 8, el noticiero de Berk" respondió Estoico, mientras encendía el televisor.

 _Una persecución policíaca inicio esta tarde al rededor de las cuatro treinta seis en la carretera Richter. una camioneta negra, modelo (el que ustedes quieran) perseguía a una motocicleta en la que viajan dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica de alrededor de 17 años, uno de ellos fue identificado como Hiccup Haddock, hijo de un reconocido empresario; se cree que resulto herido a causa de un disparo._

 _La policía intenta detener al criminal identificado como Alvin Treacherous, quien escapo de prisión hace unos meses..._

La periodista siguió hablando mientras se mostraba un vídeo desde helicóptero de todo el evento.

Hubo un acercamiento de cámara.

Patán parpadeo varias veces.

"¿esa es Astrid Hofferson?!"

.

.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaaaannn**

 **La verdad tarde en actualizar porque la primer idea del escape no me convencía, y después recordé el viejo truco de fingir que te mueres para escapar de la muerte XD**

 **¡hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Han pasado 84 años…**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Astrid**

 **.**

La madre de Astrid hablaba con el médico, Astrid solo guardaba silencio sentada en la cama de hospital.

No tenía heridas graves, solo algunos moretones y uno que otro raspón.

Hiccup era el que se encontraba peor.

No solo le habían disparado en la pierna también había salido disparado de la motocicleta cuando chocaron con la florería.

A Astrid ya no le gustaban tanto las rosas.

La rubia se puso de pie llamando la atención de su madre.

"cariño, descansa"

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

"estoy bien, descuida, solo quiero ver a Hiccup"

Su madre la miro unos segundos y suspiro "está bien, solo no te esfuerces demasiado"

Astrid camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta que dio con la habitación del castaño.

"¿se puede?" pregunto.

"adelante" respondió Hiccup con la voz un poco ronca.

Astrid entro a la habitación y vio al castaño acostado en la cama, tenía varios cortes en la cara, ninguno muy profundo, la pierna la traía vendada al igual que su brazo izquierdo pero no podía verse mucho por las sabanas.

"¿Cómo estás?" pregunto la rubia tomando asiento.

"bueno, mi sueño de ser bailarín de ballet se fue a la mierda, pero todo bien" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, de la que después se arrepintió porque le dolió la cara.

"vaya, tenía miedo de que no estuvieras para bromas" rio Astrid.

"cariño, yo siempre estoy para bromas, de eso vivo"

Los dos se rieron pero dejaron de hacerlo porque a Hiccup le empezó a doler las costillas.

"lamento que te hayas visto en vuelta en todo este asunto, los problemas que Alvin tenía con mi familia no tenían por qué alcanzarte" se disculpó el castaño.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

"no fue tu culpa, además gracias a ti estamos a salvo"

Hiccup sonrió "eso lo dices por ti porque yo quede como un cristo"

"Ay Hiccup"

Astrid se levantó de la silla, se inclinó hacia él y le beso la frente.

"eso es por cuidarme, y esto…" dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios" es por todo lo demás"

 **.**

 **Hiccup**

 **.**

Hiccup se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando los restos del beso.

"¿de verdad era necesario pasar por todo esto para que me besaras? Porque si es así no me importaría volverlo a hacer"

"estas siendo tan cursi que me están dando nauseas" se rio la rubia.

"tú dices nauseas pero yo sé que son mariposas en tu estómago"

"puede ser, puede ser…"

Hiccup le sonrió cálidamente y cerró los ojos. "¿sabías que cuando un hombre y una mujer pasan los dos por una situación donde se les suba la adrenalina las posibilidades de sentirse atraídos aumentan considerablemente?"

"¿me estás diciendo que si hubiésemos pasado por todo eso no te sentirías atraído hacia mí?"

"mi lady, tú me gustas desde la primaria, digo que tengo suerte de pasar por todo esto contigo porque de lo contrario ni te fijarías en mi"

"estas siendo demasiado duro contigo, ¿crees que te hubiera besado en secundaria si no creyera que eres lindo?"

Hiccup iba a hacer otro comentario cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron sus padres.

"¡Mi niño! Tomamos el primer vuelo hacia Berk lo más rápido que pudimos" grito su madre abrazándolo.

"ma… me lastimas" se quejó el muchacho.

"lo siento, lo siento, mira cómo te dejaron"

"oh, estoy bien, pudo haber sido peor" dijo el chico mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Astrid.

"ese maldito de Alvin va a pudrirse en la cárcel y esta vez no hay manera de que escape" hablo su padre.

"me alegra que la policía lo haya detenido a tiempo antes de que pudiera lastimar a Astrid.

Ese comentario por parte del castaño provoco un sonrojo en la chica.

Los padres de Hiccup saludaron a la rubia y le agradecieron que haya ayudado a su hijo a escapar de las garras de Alvin.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entro el "querido primo" de Hiccup.

"Hola Patán" saludo Hiccup con fingida amabilidad.

"h-Hola primito" dijo el pelinegro con bastante nerviosismo "¡Estas vivo!"

 _"_ _no gracias a ti"_ pensó Hiccup "sip, estoy vivo… ¿Qué te paso en la cara?" pregunto Hiccup mas intrigado pues Patán parecía tener varios rasguños.

"Este… yo… me caí" contesto el peli negro. Ni loco decía que lo había rasguñado el estúpido gato. "que mal que te hayan secuestrado saliendo de la fiesta ¿verdad?"

"uy si, súper mal" contesto Hiccup rodando los ojos.

"¿pasa algo entre ustedes?" preguntó el padre de Hiccup

"¡No, nada! ¿Qué podría pasar?" se apresuró a contestar Patán.

"no pasa nada papa" dijo Hiccup.

Patán suspiro de alivio.

Una vez que vieron que su hijo estaba bien, los padres de Hiccup salieron a hablar con el medico sobre la salud de su hijo.

Patán salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación pues Astrid lo miraba feo.

"no puedo creer que lo hayas ayudado, debe tener su merecido después de lo que te hizo, eres demasiado bueno Hiccup" hablo la rubia una vez solos.

"querida Astrid, querida Astrid, la venganza es un platillo que se come frio, ya nos encargaremos de cobrarle a mi querido primo su papel en todo esto, pero aun no es tiempo, deja que se confié." Hablo tranquilamente el castaño.

"bueno siendo así, creo que puedo esperar y te ayudare"

"claro que me ayudaras, después de todo ahora eres mi novia" dijo Hiccup

"¿tu novia? Ni me lo has preguntado ni lo he aceptado.

"ok, Astrid Hofferson ¿serias mi novia?"

"haber… déjame pensarlo…"

"¡Astrid!"

"Ya que… ok"

"eres cruel ¿sabías?"

"sip"

* * *

 **Siguiente y ultimo capitulo "la venganza"**

 **¡Ciao!**


End file.
